1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component including a substrate and a ceramic characteristic layer provided on the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of electronic component includes, for example, a thick film thermistor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-99101. This thick film thermistor is prepared in accordance with the following steps. More specifically, a conductor paste is applied onto one surface of an alumina substrate as an example of an insulating substrate, and is subjected to firing to form a lower electrode on the alumina substrate. Subsequently, a paste for thick film thermistors is applied so as to have a partial overlap with the lower electrode, and subjected to firing to form a thick film thermistor.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-99101, the conductor paste is applied onto the fired alumina substrate, and then subjected to firing. However, an experiment using inverters has found that it is difficult to join the lower electrode obtained by firing the conductor paste to the alumina substrate, and the lower electrode is thus easily peeled from the alumina substrate.